


A Silver Sixpence In Her Shoe

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Kidfic [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Elsewhere Fic, F/M, Kidfic (Fanverse), Slice of Life, part of kidfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: A member of Miss Pauling's rich fuck family is about to experience what true love is like for the first time... and in her home of Hong Kong, no less.





	A Silver Sixpence In Her Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody's wondering about "Mr. and Mrs. Spy," rest assured. I'm still working on it.
> 
> And if anybody's wondering about "Something New," it's still in development hell. It's just that with Mia and I having to deal with stuff over the holidays and with 2017 coming to a close, it might take a while before it gets another big update. Hopefully, you'll stick around until then.

_December 25, 1977_

_Victoria Peak, Hong Kong Island, Hong Kong_

Stella Elliott hurried on down the busy streets of Victoria Peak, finishing up the last part of her last-minute shopping excursion. It had taken almost all morning and part of the afternoon just to find everything.

As the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Elliott, granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hiram Pauling, and granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. George Elliott, she could never remember a day of her life when she wasn't reveling in the family riches nor when she wasn't with other affluent children her age. In fact, she thought it outright bizarre that her aunt Sophie would settle down with some low-life scumbag from the projects and raise a child with him. What could they possibly have in common? In fact, if you were to ask her, she'd tell you that the rich and the poor simply shouldn't mix; at best, they'd only go together like water and oil.

Just as she was hurrying along still, her mind having wandered off to other things, one of the bags accidentally swung into a man's leg and he yelled out in response.

"What happened?" she asked him out of sheer confusion. "Did I do something?"

"Well, yeah, you just hit me in the leg with one of your bags," he answered her. "Watch where you swing those things next time, my God."

"Uh, sure, I'll keep that in mind." It was then that Stella couldn't help but notice just how sharply-dressed this man looked with his monochrome pinstripe suit, his purple dragon-print damask tie, and his shiny black shoes. He appeared to be around her age, too, at just twenty years old. He seemed to be doing pretty well for himself if she had to guess.

"So what's your name?"

"Stella. And yours?"

"Godfrey. Godfrey Wong... at your service."

Stella just stared at him blankly, unimpressed with whatever charm this Godfrey character was trying to muster up. "Thank you... but I really need to get going. I'm supposed to go to dinner with my grandparents."

"Oh, that's fine. I just asked what your name was, that's all."

"Again, thank you. Just let me go, please."

"Okay, okay. Just go on then. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Stella couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "Sure, why not? Goodbye." And with that, she walked off with her shopping bags in tow.

Based on how Godfrey was acting, he seemed to think highly of himself, but she never brought herself to say anything. She knew she thought high of herself as well. Besides, he did seem like a nice man and well-off, too... with his attire, his adorable little grin, his perfectly-cut black hair, his magnificent brown eyes and-

 _Stop it!_ Stella scolded herself. _Pull yourself together! What would Father think seeing you swoon over a man outside your own race? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Besides, there's only four and a half million people here in Hong Kong, so it's not like you'll see him again anyway._

She looked back at Godfrey before walking off to meet up with her family.


End file.
